The document DE-10 2005 003 032 discloses a slide rail comprising a first profile, a second profile and a lock. The lock is movably mounted on the second profile between an unlocked position and a locked position, in the unlocked position the lock permitting relative sliding between the first profile and the second profile along a longitudinal direction, and in the locked position the lock preventing said relative sliding. The lock has a first series of teeth and a second series of teeth, the teeth of the first series and the second series each extending in a transversal direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction and the first series of teeth is remote from the second series of teeth in an upright direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction and the transversal direction.
By “series of teeth” should be understood a succession of teeth arranged consecutively, the series comprising a non-zero number of teeth, which may be equal to 1.